The Things We Do For Love
by Leah-Jane95
Summary: Mikan Sakura is excited about an annual school function which is hated by her boyfriend,Natsume Hyuuga. How will he manage to get out of this one?Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1-A Dilemma

_A/N:Ah well here you go! My very first fanfic! Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it!  
_

* * *

** The Things We Do For Love  
**

**Chapter 1:A Dilemma**

After getting out of a nice,relaxing cold shower,Natsume wrapped in a towel was busy drying his hair w hen all of a sudden,the door flung open revealing his cute one-and -a-half-year girlfriend,Mikan Sakura.

Mikan raced in Natsume's Special Star room and flung herself at him almost knocking both of them over.

"Hey Polka,there's this thing called 'Knocking'. You should seriously try it.",said Natsume obviously annoyed with her sudden actions but happy about the fact that she was this excited to see him.

"Natsume,I'm sorry its just,I'm sooooo excited!" replied the brunette now facing him with her hazel eyes.

"For what?"

"The Annual Fun Day tomorrow! I can't believe you actually forgot about it Natsume",said Mikan slightly hitting him on his chest. "I just told you about it a week ago".A sigh escaped from her lips.

Damn! Fun Day. Mikan's most favourite holiday of the year and ironically,his worst. Natsume hated the had been to one and he had sworn to himself that it would be his last. The amusement park rides,the food and the party following it were all disliked by him. But now with Mikan breathing down his neck for him to accompany her was purely nerve-wrecking. He didn't want to attend the event but at the same time,he didn't want to leave his girlfriend alone or hurt her feelings or worse,her getting some other person to accompany her besides himself.

"More like everyday",Natsume said slightly irritated.

"Exactly and thats why I don't get how...Aaaaahhh NATSUME! YOU'RE HALF NAKED!",shouted the aurburn haired girl and pushed herself out from her boyfriend's arms.

"So?You've seen me this way before idiot" smirked Natsume.

"This is..uh..an exception!Cause other than that towel,you're wearing nothing!",said his girlfriend who was totally red at the moment much to Natsume's amusement.

"You make no sort of sense little girl. And its your fault for barging for you,I wasn't naked",replied Natsume smirking even more as he could see the priceless look on Mikan's face.

"NATSUME YOU PERVERT!",came Mikan's reply. "Hurry up and get dressed".A gorgeous smile appeared on her lips."We've got alot to plan for tomorrow!You're taking me with you,don't forget that!" And with that,she went back to her boyfriend forgetting his half naked state and planted a kiss on his cheek. She then showed herself out the door not giving him a chance to reply.

Facepalm.

Fun Day was tomorrow. Natsume had less than 24 hours to decide what he was going to do:To give the event a miss or upset and possibly hurt his girlfriend.

* * *

_A/N:So much for making this a one shot. I'll try making it a three chapter story maximum! Please review! I'm goona need 'em!_


	2. Chapter 2-Decision Made

_A/N: I tried to make this a one-shot but i guess i wasn't successful! Well anyway, I'll be updating this real quick. Enjoy reading!_

* * *

**The Things We Do For Love**

**Chapter 2:Decision Made**

The dining hall that particular morning seemed busy unlike others. Students were noisily chatting with each other about the upcoming Fun Day,some were rushing in and out of the dining room with a loadfull of things while a few others remained unchanged by the recent happenings of the day. Just a few others.

Natsume made his way to the dining hall noticing the excited atmosphere which Fun Day brought. Irritated with this, he saw Ruka,his best friend waving at him in the nick of time and immediately headed towards his table, trying to avoid as much excitement as possible.

Ruka was also with Koko,the mind reader, were both just finishing up their breakfast.

"Goodmorning Natsume! What's with the grumpy look?",Ruka asked Natsume.

"Nothing",replied Natsume grumpily as he sat down besides him, helping himself to some toast and bacon.

"Haha,he's annoyed with the events going on!",Koko said after reading Natsume's mind and this earned him a glare from the flame-caster.

"Oh,that explains it .You know you don't have to go if you don't want to. That's what you've been doing for the past few years remember?," said Ruka looking at his best friend.

"Well Ruka,Natsu is in a fix this ...Ouuuch!",Koko was cut short with a burn on his sleeve created by an angry Natsume.

"I'll definitely burn you to a crisp the next time you read my mind moron"

"A fix..? How?",asked Ruka.

"Mikan is damn excited about this thing happening and wants me to take her to it. That includes the after party. What the hell am I supposed to do now huh?",said Natsume looking slightly.

"Hmmm,this is quite difficult considering the fact that you don't like Fun Day.",Ruka said while rubbing his chin. Natsume was also deep in left the table and wished Natsume good luck although it was ignored.

"Ruka",said Natsume finally."I think I have to go. The hue and cry Mikan'll create is inevitable and I want to avoid that."

"Hehe,Natsume, I knew you'd cave in! You could come along with us then! Mikan, Hotaru,Youichi and I always go together!",Ruka happily said."Youichi will be so happy to see you this year! Mikan too obviously."

"Speaking of which,where is that noisy idiot anyway",Natsume said suddenly looking around for his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah,she mentioned going to her room to look for something to wear for Fun Day with Hotaru and Anna. Are you done with breakfast? We could go look for her together. "replied Ruka getting up.

"Yeah lets go"

And both boys made their way for the girls' dormitories.

* * *

_A/N:Well that's the second chapter done! I'm going to try making the next chapter the last. Be prepared for some Natsume and Mikan moments!_

_Reviews are always welcome! Next chapter coming out soon._


	3. Chapter 3-Compromise

_A/N:Here's the third chapter and I'm sorry to say that this won't be the last! Stuff just keeps coming to my head and I keep putting all that down.I will not predict which the last chapter will be anymore cause well,I don't know! Anyway enjoy reading!_

* * *

**The Things We Do For Love**

**Chapter 3:Compromise**

"Oh my gosh! This dress is so pretty! Mikan, you have to wear this to the after party tomorrow!",cried Anna excitedly.

"I've got to agree with Anna,the dress is beautiful",Sumire said admiringly, much to Mikan's surprise.

"Why thank you Anna! And Permy,you too! It has to be nice since you've complimented it,he he.",Mikan said with a smile." Its from this brand called 'Forever New'. My mom sent it to me from Australia for my birthday. Since the both of you like it so much I guess I will wear it tomorrow night then!"

The three girls plus Hotaru were all in Mikan's Special Star room and were currently rummaging through her closet, eyeing every piece of clothing Mikan owned, which was:A lot. Mikan's mother Yuka was constantly on travel all over the world and sent her dresses, accessories, shoes and many other clothing items. Mikan's closet was every girl's dream closet, so to say. She had clothes and shoes from almost every country!

Unlike the other three Hotaru had seated herself on an armchair and was reading,least bothered with clothes and shoes and Fun Day itself. Although she had a cold apprearance,Hotaru had a heart of gold and cared deeply for Mikan;They had been best friends for the past 7 years now and still were.

"Hotaru you're missing out on all the fun",Mikan told her best friend while holding a pair of Charles and Keith stilettoes.

"Not interested",she bluntly said.

Just then,the door sprung out revealing Natsume and Ruka. The two had just passed groups of excited,noisy girls much to Natsume's annoyance. They were even asked by quite a number of girls to accompany them to the Fun Day function and being two of the most popular guys in the school,it was no surprise. Unfortunately their proposals were ignored and Natsume and politely refused by Ruka.

"Natsume!Ruka-Pyon! What're you two doing here?",Mikan asked while rushing towards the two boys.

"Hi Sakura! We just came to see what you were up to. Natsume was looking for you and you mentioned earlier that you would be in your room so,I've brought him here.",replied the cheerful blonde.

"What a mess. Typical.",Natsume said while picking up one of the shoes Mikan had dropped."Are you wearing these tomorrow?"

"Yeah,",Ruka said looking at the shoe Natsume was holding."I don't think they'd make comfortable walking shoes. Especially for a place like Central Town."

"Of course not! If I ever wore those they'd be for the after party."Mikan said, taking the shoes from him. Just the mention of the after party added to Natsume's annoyance. He seated himself on the other armchair.

"Mikan,we need to talk about tomorrow.", He said looking at his girlfriend.

Ruka and Hotaru who were in the room took this as a queue to leave. Ruka knew that Natsume had really been bothered by the events of the day especially since they were for his worst annual school function and had the feeling that he would eventually have to discuss it with Mikan which was now. Hotaru on the other hand sensed this too and decided she had better things to do .She went to Mikan's closet and pulled Anna and Sumire out.

"I guess I'll see you all later then! I've got some work to finish up.",Ruka said while leaving Mikan's room

"Wait up Nogi. We're leaving too.",Hotaru said dragging the two surprised girls along.

"Okay,I'll see you all later then"Mikan closed the door after the last person left the room.

"So what's on your mind Natsume?",Mikan asked him while seating herself on her bed. "Is something bothering you? "Her voice changed to a more concerned tone.

"You know I don't like Fun Day, don't you?"Natsume replied looking down at her.

"Oh..! So that explains why I've not seen you at any Fun Day and also the reason why you're so grumpy."

Natsume nodded.

"I guess I'll have to find someone else to accompany me. Maybe Ruka.",Mikan said disappointingly. "You had no idea how much I had been looking forward to this,especially the part about going together with you. "Her voice growing softer and softer.

"Did I ever tell you that I wasn't going tomorrow?",Natsume said. He sensed the disappointment in Mikan's tone and hated seeing her sad. He decided that he would definitely go with her tomorrow,even if he hated every bit of it.

_Sigh. The things we do for love_,he thought.

"Yay! Natsume you're the most awesome person ever!",Mikan cried and jumped up to give her boyfriend a nice tight hug. "We don't have to stay for long if you don't want to. Just let me know when you want to leave okay?",she sweetly said and snuggled onto his chest.

On hearing this Natsume made his grip around her even tighter. He considered himself so lucky for the fact that Mikan wasn't selfish. She was willing to sacrifice most of her time she was planning to spend at Fun Day for him. He brought his hands towards her hair and pulled her rubber-band out,letting go of her long aurburn strands and started playing with it,wrapping his fingers on her hair and took in the sweet strawberry smell it let out. Mikan sighed at his actions,slightly blushing.

"I will.",Natsume replied and kissed her forehead.

* * *

_A/N:Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed this bit! Fun Day will start from chapter 4 and as mentioned above I can't promise that it will be the last. If it is then well and good and if not,please bear with me a little longer! Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4-Fun Day

_A/N:Sorry for the late update!I not only fell ill but suffered from a writer's block. I was having alot of trouble with the Doc Manager . It wasn't saving the changes I made so I'm apologizing for the grammatical errors. X\_

_I'm not really happy with this chapter so I'll make the next one better to make up for this.I hope you enjoy it nevertheless!_

* * *

**The Things We Do For Love**

**Chapter 4:Fun Day**

Fun Day had officially arrived.

Central Town was decked with the most colorful decorations and the rides and amusement parks and come up close by. The place was filled with people as well as the students of Gakuen Alice,all set for a nice, fun-filled day.

Natsume,dressed in a cool black polo shirt with beige pants was waiting for his girlfriend along with Ruka clad in a white shirt and blue jeans. Both boys looked breathtakingly handsome and the second turns they got from girls proved so.

The two were currently near the bus stop waiting for Mikan and the hatred of Fun Day already in mind,waiting for a not so punctual Mikan was obviously getting to Natsume's nerves.

"Damn,where the hell is she?",Natsume told Ruka obviously getting impatient.

"Natsume relax. She'll will inevitably be here."

"Natsume! Ruka!"

After hearing their names called,both boys turned towards the direction from where the voice came from;and there before them stood Mikan and Hotatu.

Mikan was dressed in a lovely MANGO floral summer dress of pink,white and green,sleeveless from the top and reached her knees. Two of her front strands were pulled to the back part of her hair and a cute pink bow which contrasted with her dress,held it had together. She had a cute pair of pink ballerina flats on as well as a matching sling bag. Hotaru on the other hand was in M&S full on: mauve shorts with a white blouse which had small purple flowers on it,matching her shorts. Her feet had white roman sandals on,and a puple hairband along with a backpack completed her look.

"Well,what d'you think Natsume?Do I look okay?",Mikan asked her boyfriend and doing a little turn. Natsume was literally staring at her from top to bottom.

"Not bad"

"Hmpft,that's all?

Natsume then grabbed hold of Mikan's wrist,pulled her toward him and kissed her. Shocked at first,Mikan instantly responded,resting her hands on his chest. Ruka just stood blushing at the spontaneous scene while an annoyed Hotaru interrupted;

"Either the both of you get a room or we get moving".

"Hotaru!",Mikan said pushing Natsume away and caught up with her.

"Wow Natsume",Ruka said.

"Actions speak louder than words Ruka"replied Natsume,smirking.

The four of them then boarded the next bus headed to Central Town.

* * *

"That was sooo beyond fun!",cried an excited Mikan,who had just ridden one of the many roller coasters along with Hotaru,Ruka and Natsume.

Not being very fond of amusement rides Natsume almost threw up which Ruka luckily sensed and quickly handed him a pill to prevent him from doing so. He figured something like that would happen so he came prepared, fortunately for Natsume who didn't want to embarrass himself in front of others considering the image he already and Ruka had left the girls and their whereabouts were currently had most probably gone somewhere to regain composure.

"I'm just wasting my time here.I'm going to the food stalls",said Hotaru,looking quite unimpressed.

"What!?Hotaru we were having so much fun!"

"You were idiot. I don't think your boyfriend was having the time of his life either."

"How could you tell?He looked normal to me"

"Be a little less ignorant sometimes.".And with that Hotaru left for the many food stalls leaving Mikan to ponder on what she had just said.

"Natsume wasn't enjoying himself?I thought he'd say something to me at least"Mikan thought walking slowing along the crowded streets of Central Town.

Tsubasa and Misaki also on the same area found Mikan alone,both a little surprised.

"Mikan? Why're you here alone?",Misaki asked,wearing white studded dungarees with a pink t-shirt on the inside and pink pumps; Tsubasa was wearing a white short-sleeved hoodie and black quarter pants. They two looked as though they had colour coordinated and received many embarrassing comments much to Misaki's dislike. Even though they had been going around for the past two years,they didn't really display any sort of public affection(Sadly for Tsubasa).

"Yeah how's that even possible lil 're the biggest social bird I know!",Tsubasa said grabbing Mikan into a hug

"Oh,Misaki senpai,Tsubasa senpai!Wow!You two are wearing matching colours! How adorable!",Mikan said suddenly noticing their outfits.

"Ugh,don't wasn't planned by the way"

"Yeah,everyones noticed and said the same thing! Pretty neat huh?"

"TSUBASA!"

"Oww,okay looks didn't have to hit me with your bag Misaki"

"So,why alone on such a day Mikan?Where's Natsume?I thought he was accompanying you this time."

"He was after we rode the roller coaster,but he just disappeared with Ruka a while ago. Hotaru just went to the food stalls."

Mikan was looking a little sad at this point. Tsubasa and Misaki knew Natsume wasn't fond of Fun Day.

"He must've gone to cool down from the after effects of the ride",thought Tsubasa.

"Cool down?Why?",Mikan wondered.

"Speak of the devil,"Misaki said after seeing Natsume heading their way.

"Let her go idiot Shadow",Natsume told Tsubasa annoyed at seeing Mikan in his arms. "Polka-Dots,no more rides"

"Okay okay chill",Tsubasa said while 'handing' Mikan over to Natsume."I have a right to hug my favourite junior"

"Who happens to be my GIRLFRIEND"

"Natsume,its just Tsubasa senpai. Where were you?"

"We'll let you two catch up.C'mon Tsubasa. See you two later!",Misaki grabbed Tsuabasa and left the two for the souvenirs store.

"So?Are you going to answer my question?",said Mikan irritated that Natsume wasn't responding.

"Nowhere."he said,after a while

"Hotaru said you weren't enjoying yourself earlier..Is that true?"

"Maybe",Natsume replied taking Mikan's hand and decided to take her for a stroll.

"Maybe? What does that mean?"

"Just,forget it okay"

"Natsume,we can leave if you want .I told that before;You so just have to tell me."

"I'm doing fine. Don't jump to conclusions".

Mikan then gave Natsume a sudden hug."I don't think I'd enjoy myself if you weren't! Let's just grab a bite to eat then leave okay? Besides,I'm kinda looking forward to the dance later this evening even more!"

"That's typical."

Natsume pulled Mikan into another hug and then kissed her fully on her fact that she tasted like strawberries made him deepen the kiss even too instantly responded and wrapped her hands around his neck. What the two didn't know was that they had a whole audience watching their intimate moment.

"Wow look at 'em go!",Koko said,watching the scene from a slight distance along with Sumire,Yuu,Ruka and Hotaru who was eating an ice-crème as well as Tsubasa and Misaki.

"I thought both Natsume and Mikan weren't fans of PDA",Sumire said.

"Well I guess Natsume is a good even looks the type",replied Koko smirking

"….Dude,you have no idea how gay that sounded",Tsubasa said giving Koko a weird look. Everyone present nodded in agreement.

"Well Mikan's thoughts prove so too!"

Mikan and Natsume pulled apart,a little breathless from his sudden actions, when they noticed 'their audience'

"Oh my gosh! Natsume!You shouldn't have kissed me in such a public place!",she said turning red.

"Who cares. Plus,you were enjoying it"

"Ugh!Lets just go to where Hotaru and all are. They were all looking at us too… Aaaaah,how embarrassing!"

Natsume loved seeing Mikan embarrassed. It amused him for some reason,she looked cute with her flushed face and pouty mouth.

They then headed towards the place their friends were and obviously received a lot of comments and Natsume burned Tusbasa's shirt. He then looked at his girfriend who was currently arguing with Koko for reading her mind.

He smiled.

Besided the rides,Fun Day wasn't so bad,he thought.

"Hotaru! Let's get ready together for this evening!"

*Face-palm* _Here we go again._

* * *

_A/N:Well thats it... Will be posting the next one soon and it'll probably be the last! Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5-The Perfect Ending

_OMG! I can't believe I've finally finished this!Sorry for the late update.I had problems with the Doc Manager..again. :\ Anyway,this is the last chapter!Its really long so,don't get too bored!  
I also want to take all the reviewers! You have no idea how much your reviews meant to me!_

* * *

**The Things We Do For Love  
**

**Chapter 5:The Perfect Ending**

Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa were relaxing under Natsume's favorite Sakura tree while the girls were shopping at Central Town and getting their last minute requirements for the after party later that evening. Knowing how slow the girls shopped, they decided to skip accompanying them.

" Wow. Fun Days ending already.. And to think they just announced its coming a few weeks ago",Tsubasa said breaking the silence.

"Its strange how time flies", sighed Ruka.

"So Natsu,how'd your FIRST Fun Day turn out?",Tsubasa sat up and turned to the flame caster. "Judging with all the kisses Mikan showered on you I think…"

"Shut up. You're just jealous Misaki didn't kiss you", interrupted Natsume.

"Whaa…? What makes you say that! She did kiss me."

"Oh yeah? Where?",Ruka asked. Both Natsume and himself were giving Tsubasa a suspicious look making him nervous.

"Some place private"

"-_-..She didn't kiss you. Obviously."

"She did kiss me...",Tsubasa meekly turned to him with his right eyebrow cocked up.

"You wish idiot",he smirked.

"How do you even get Mikan to kiss you so much?" Tusabsa asked Natsume,indirectly admitting that he really hadn't kissed Misaki.

"Love… And force"

"Wow. I'm impressed."

"Yeah,me too Natsume",said Ruka smiling."It looked like you enjoyed today and I don't think it'll be your first and last Fun Day right?"

"Maybe not Ruka"

"That's a good guy!",Tsubasa patted Natsume's head "Mikan'll be glad to hear that!"

"She sure is!",Mikan suddenly said,much to the surprise of all three. She rushed to hug Natsume.

"Where the hell did you come from?",asked a surprised yet happy to-be-hugging-his-girlfriend Natsume.

"Well Hotaru sent me here to tell you guys that we were done with shopping!"

"That was surprisingly faster than the usual shopping trips!,Tsubasa said."Well I guess we best be heading back to get ready. Oooo ,I can see Misaki waiting!Later guys!"

"We should get going too."Ruka said getting up. Natsume pulled Mikan up along with him. The two walked a little slowly behind Ruka and the others.

'I'm sooo glad you came today Natsume!"Mikan happily told her boyfriend."We're gonna have so much fun later too! I wish today didn't have to end"

"Hn.",he replied kissing her hair. "You better not overdress later. We don't want any extra attention". Typical Natsume. He hated the way guys gawked at his girlfriend at any social event. Don't they get that she's taken? Idiots,really.

"Oh who cares?! What matters is the fun we'll be having!"

"Still"

They finally reached the dorms. Students were scurrying in and out, making preparations for the evening event.

"Mikan! Hurry up!"Shouted Sumire.

"Well that's my queue! I'll see you later okay?"

Mikan gave Natsume a short peck on his lips and ran towards the girl's rooms where Hotaru,Sumire ,Anna and the rest were patiently waiting. "I'm coming!",she shouted back.

"Girls.",Natsume said and headed to the boys'rooms. Unfortunately,he had to get dressed too.

* * *

The After-Party was held in one of the lawns of the Academy. The place looked magical;There was a miniature stage set up for the event and a huge fountain in the centre. The place was surrounded with lights in the shape of colorful balls all over. A huge buffet table with foods of all kinds was toward the left of the fountain with round tables for people to sit and eat, and not to forget a space in front of the stage for dancing.

The students and teachers as well as the folk of Central Town had all arrived at the venue of the After-Party,dressed in their best.

Students were on the dance floor,some dancing wildly with their friends and while others were getting cosy with their other half's.(Their boyfriends/girlfriends)Some of the others present were socializing and eating.

Natsume and Ruka both in tuxedos(Natsume in a black tux with a black metallic tie;Ruka had a black tux on as well but with an off-white waist coat and tie)were getting some punch. Koko and Kitsune joined them.

"The girls are lookin' pretty hot tonight huh?! Damn,Permys lookin' hot as well! I should try to steal a dance from her",Koko said grinning at Sumire who was looking pretty in a sleek satin emerald gown which reached her ankles.

"I on the other hand want Misaki! Tsubasas a lucky dude;Hes dating such a hot girl!"

Ruka laughed and continued chatting with the two. Natsume was the other hand was focused on Mikan,making sure none of her fanclub members tried to get a dance with her.

Mikan looked absolutely beautiful. She had on a pretty baby pink gown;The upper bodice was done in lace with little pearls and was off-shouldered and the lower part of her dress was in plain silk which flowed down to her ankles and lace was also stitched at the hem. Her feet had a delicate pair of white Steve Madden stilletoes. A beautiful head-piece of white stars adorned her slightly curled hair and a matching choker of stars worn on her neck completed her look. Her makeup too was just right and it complimented her beauty.(Special thanks to Anna and Nonoko)

Natsume was a little breathless when he first saw her. Actually most boys were. Ruka too blushed a little on seeing how amazing she looked. Natsume's first was impression on Mikan that evening was like and angel. Of course he didn't say that but chose to give her a passionate kiss instead much to her embarrassment ,Hotaru's disgust ,the amusement of others and jealousy of her admirers as well as Natsume's.

Hotaru was looking dazzling as well. Her stralpless royal purple gown with sliver trimmings complimented her figure well. She wore silver ALDO stilletoes and a silver bow with diamonds on her hair completed her look. She opted out of dancing with Mikan and the rest but sat herself next to the buffet table instead, pigging out on the great food.

"Hey Natsume,I'm going to get myself some cake. Want to join me?",Ruka asked.

"No thanks." Came the blunt reply.

"Hey Natsume!",Tsubasa suddenly came towards the flame caster and smacked his back. He too was in a tux and Hayate was also with him.

"Our women are lookin' fine tonight don't ya think?! "Tsubasa said,exchanging looks with Misaki every now and then

"Yeah. Cool Blue Sky looks so pretty! I tried asking her for her dance but she ignored me!"Wailed Hayate

"I'm positive a lot of guys will try their chance with Mikan. My little junior looks so grown up tonight"

"There's no way in hell that's happening"

"You spoke too soon! Check that guy out! He's got guts!"Hayate pointed out.

A black haired guy was currently seen asking for Mikan's hand to dance. Before she could even respond,Natsume had arrived on the scene.

"Back off",he said and pulled Mikan to him. The boy immediately ran for his life. Mikan was a little shocked at the quick turn of events.

"What the.. Natsume! When did you get here?!",she finally asked.

"Just in time to make sure that idiot didn't have his hands all over you."

"He just wanted a dance. Anyway,now that you're here,lets do that! Dance!"

"Later. Lets get something to eat first." He then led Mikan towards the buffet table from the dance floor, not even giving her a chance to reply.

Hotaru was still sitting at one of the many tables eating,joined by Ruka as well. Mikan spotted both of them and waved. Just then,a thought struck her head.

"How'd you even see that guy coming to me?",she asked her boyfriend."Were you like….watching me the entire time?"

Natsume didn't reply. Mikan took this as a yes. She let go of his hand and was facing him in an instant.

"Gosh! Natsume! I can totally fend for myself you know!" she said sticking her finger on his chest.

"I had to because...you look so beautiful tonight."

That meant a lot to Mikan coming from Natsume. Being a man of little words,he hardly ever complimented her and when he did,it was only on rare cases.

"Really?",she blushed."Well.. You don't look so bad yourself either".She kissed him on his cheek.

"Well you two are getting cosy!",Tsubasa interrupted. This time Miksaki was with him. She was wearing a white dress which had a maroon sash with a rose on the side of her waist. Small frills began from her waist till below her knees, her feet had matching maroon ZARA shoes and hair was done in an up-do style . She looked amazing as well.

"Hi Tsubasa senpai! Misaki senpai! You both look awesome!"

"Ugh,why the hell are you everywhere?" Natsume addressed Tsubasa.

"I like Mikan's greeting more."

"Speak for yourself Mikan. You're the belle of the ball tonight",Misaki said.

"Aww,thanks Misaki senpai! Natsume and I were just about to eat. How about you and Tsubasa-senpai join us?"

"Sure! We came over here to do just that!"

The four of them then joined Hotaru and Ruka.

"Everyone enjoying the evening?"The jolly voice of Narumi was heard. All the students looked up to the stage where he was,listening to his announcement.

"Well the after-partys almost coming to an end! The bands agreed to do another two songs and then its a wrap! So everyone! Get on the dance floor and enjoy what's left of the night!"

"The last dance of the night?! How's that even possible? We just got here.",said a disappointed Mikan.

"We've been here for the past 5 hours idiot",Hotaru and Natsume both said.

"Sakura's right. Time just flies when you're having fun",Ruka said. On other hand,Natsume was relieved that Fun Day was ending.

"Well like Narumi said,we better get our butts on the dance floor and enjoy what left of it! Come on Tsubasa! We're going to dance!" Misaki said,pulling her boyfriend's arm.

"Couldn't agree more! Lets go guys!"

"I'm going to dance too! Natsume,I don't care if you hate dancing but I'm making you come with me this time! No objections!"

"Fine. Just this once"

Only Ruka and Hotaru were left at the table.

"Uhh,Imai?"

"What Nogi."

"Would you like t-to...d-dance?".Ruka was blushing at this point of had a feeling he'd get rejected knowing that's what Hotaru had been doing to anyone who had ever asked her to dance that night,including Mikan.

"Why not?I need some carbs to burn anyway",With that,she pulled Ruka(who was a little shocked with her reply) and they too headed to join their friends for the last dance.

The music changed to a slower song;The band was now performing the song: 'Can I have This Dance?'

Koko finally got a chance to dance with Sumire and Hotaru was still with Ruka for this song too surprisingly. Natsume saw this and smirking,he pulled Mikan closer to him and circled his arms around waist. She too responed by putting her hand around this neck.

"What're you smirking at?"She asked her boyfriend after noticing his smirk.

"Look over there",he jerked his head towards Ruka's and Hotaru's direction. Mikan looked and saw her best friend in Ruka's arms.

"Oh wow! Hotaru and Ruka? Who would've thought! They look so cute toget..."

"You're so noisy. Can you just shut up and enjoy the dance with me?",Natsume grumpily said. Mikan was now in his embrace,his chin on her head;and they were both swaying with the music.  
Mikan frowned after the 'noisy' comment,but then realized that this was the last dance of the night and there was no time to be upset with Natsume. There was something she wanted to tell him anyway and now was the perfect chance.

"Natsume?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you. Thank you for coming today with me to Fun Day. I know how you hate it yet,for my sake you still bothered to come! And it really made my day." She reached up to put her hands on his cheeks. "I love you so much Natsume"

Natsume looked fondly at Mikan. He'd do anything for her even if it meant he'd have to accompany her to Fun Day again next year(which was inevitable).He knew he'd get used to it anyway.  
The things he did for love

"I love you too Mikan",and he leaned in and closed the gap between them.

Although Fun Day was officially ending,Mikan didn't care anymore. She just had the best Fun Day in her entire life...  
But so did Natsume.

_**THE END**_

* * *

_Well thats it! I know its the end but leave a review again okay?! :D I'll be writing more fanfics soon! Untill then,see ya!  
(P.S:The song 'Can I Have This Dance' is from the movie 'High School Musical-3')_


End file.
